The use of fixation devices for the treatment of vertebrae deformities and injuries is well known in the art. Various fixation devices are used in medical treatment to correct curvatures and deformities, treat trauma and remedy various abnormal spinal conditions.
The prior art fails to provide a low-profile device that allows the rod length to be easily adjusted during implantation with a minimal amount of effort by the installing surgeon. More particularly, where at least two bones or bone segments are involved, such as a first vertebra and a second vertebra, the rod typically extends beyond the connector, and needs to be specifically chosen or otherwise cut to accommodate the dimensions of the subject patient. Therefore, a need exists to provide an adjustable length rod implantation assembly and component parts that can be installed relatively easily by a surgeon, and that has the ability to be adjusted at the moment of implantation to thereby accommodate the geometry requirements of the patient.
The prior art also fails to provide pedicle screw to rod connectors that can be easily adjusted at the time of implantation. Such devices are needed to further accommodate the individual patient's requirements that exist and that are encountered upon performing and incision and encountering in situ conditions.
In view of the above, there is a long felt but unsolved need for devices and methods that avoid the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art and that are relatively simple to employ and require relatively minimal displacement or removal of bodily tissue.